Labyrinth 2
by hpatterson83
Summary: Sarah ends up back in the labyrinth with the Goblin King once again. She must depend on her daughter to be able to figure out how to save her in order to escape the Goblin King once again.


I do not own any of the original Labyrinth characters as Jim Henson was the creator

Sarah and her daughter, Evie, had just pulled up into the driveway of her parents' house. Toby was standing on the steps waiting for them. He walked over to meet them at the old SUV she was driving. "How was your drive?" he asked Sarah giving her a hug.

"Long, boring. The company wasn't exactly great." Sarah sending Evie (who had earbuds in her ears and was staring in the distance) and irritated glance. "She listened to her music the whole way and refused to talk to me. She still wont even look at me."

"Give her a break, it's not easy for a kid when their parents are going through a divorce. She's probably angry at the world."

"Yeah, well this isn't easy for me either. I'm basically starting over again with nothing. When her father left me for his secretary, he left me with nothing but a bunch of debts he accumulated buying her expensive gifts. I know, I know, she is hurting too, but it's so frustrating that she is so angry at me. Thank you, by the way, for letting us stay with you."

"Not necessary. It's your home too. Our parents may have left it to me, but it will always be yours too. Lets get your things inside, then we can order some pizza. You two must be starving."

"Alright, sound great. Evie get out of the car and help us with these boxes."

"But Mom, I'm tired! Can't we wait until tomorrow?"

"I'm tired too, but I want to get it done so let's go. Move it."

"It's not fair!" Evie whined.

"Life's not fair, get used to it. Now come help." Sarah snapped back.  
Glaring daggers at her mother, Sarah stomped to the back of the vehicle to grab a box. Both Sarah and Toby were already carting boxes to the house. "She sounds just like you did at her age." Toby said quietly to Sarah.

"How would you know? You were just a baby."

"Mom and Dad told me stories." He said laughing.

"Well I grew out of it. I grew up."

"She will too, just give her time."

They walked into the house with the boxes and Toby asked "Where do you want them?"

"Is my old room still set up or did you turn it into and office or something?"

"It's still there. Why would I have changed it? It's your room. I set Evie up in the room next to yours. She has a bed and a dresser and a desk. It's not decorated or anything so she can make it her own."

"Thank you again, Toby. You have really come through for us."

They continued to move the small amount of boxes into the house in silence. Later that night after they were done with the unloading and pizza, Evie wandered off into her new bedroom and flopped herself onto her bed. She put her earbuds in and listened to her music. As she stared at the ceiling, it began to blur. She noticed a wet path go down her cheek. She realized she was crying. She swept at the tears angrily. "This isn't fair!" she mumbled angrily to herself. "I hate them. I hate them both."

There was a sudden knock at her door. "Hey, you okay?" Sarah asked, poking her head in the door.

"Let's see, my parents are getting a divorce, I was made to move from home to a place where I know no one, forced to leave all my friends. Yeah, I'm just peachy, Mom." Evie said in a voice dripping with sarcasm. She flopped over to her side putting her back to Sarah.

"Oh honey, I know this is hard." Sarah said coming over to the bed to sit next to Evie. " This is hard for me too. This isn't how I expected my life to turn out either. I thought your father and I would be together forever. That we would always be happy, but life doesn't always turn out the way you expect and you have to learn to deal with the hand life's dealt you."

"Mom, don't. This is hard enough without you telling me how hard it is. I'm really tired can we just talk tomorrow or something? I want to go to sleep."

"Actually I came in here to give you something. I came across it in my room earlier and thought you might like it." Sarah handed Evie a well-worn book. "It was my favorite book when I was your age. It helped me to escape reality when I needed too. Taught me a few lessons too. Maybe it will do the same for you."

If there was one weakness Evie had, it was books. She had loved books ever since she was old enough to hold them in her hands. She ran her fingers slowly over the gold embossed title. "Labyrinth" Evie said quietly. "I've never heard of it."

"It's been out of print for ages, but it's really good. Read it. I know you'll love it."

"Thanks, Mom."

"You're welcome. Sleep well, Evie." Sarah said as she got up and headed to the door. "I love you, more than you know. Goodnight."

"Goodnight. I love you too."

Sarah walked out and closed the door quietly behind her. Evie rolled onto her stomach and propped herself up onto her elbows and began to read.

The next morning Sarah knocked on Evies door and looked in. She found her sleeping on her stomach with her arm stretched above her head with the book dangling lightly from her fingers. "Did you stay up all night reading that book?"

Evie awoke with a start. "Huh?" she looked around in a confused state of sleepiness.

"I said did you stay up all night reading that book."

"Uh, yeah I guess I did. I couldn't put it down. It was so good."

"I knew you'd like it. I need to get down to the school to get you registered so you can start next week. Do you want to stay here or go with me?"

"I think I'll stay here, settle in, and listen to some music. Maybe read some more."

"Okay, well, I'll see you later. Love you."

"Love you too."

As Sarah walked down the hallway she passed a mirror hanging on the wall. "Saraaaahhh" it called she started and looked into the mirror just on time to see a large figure disappear. "What on earth?" she said moving slowly closer.

She stared for a moment and when nothing happened she turned to walk away. "Saraaahh." she swirled and caught the figure again. This time it didn't disappear. Instead another smaller figure appeared next to it. She squinted her eyes staring as she approached the mirror. "Hoggle? Ludo?" she whispered. "But your not real!"

Suddenly the mirror started to shake and she heard a familiar laugh. "That sounds like the Goblin King, but he's not real either. This is not real. Sarah snap out of it!"

The laughing got louder and the mirror shook harder. Sarah started to back away when it suddenly stopped. Then she felt an odd pulling sensation and she saw herself being pulled by an invisible force toward the mirror. Sarah cried out in fear. She tried to fight off the invisible force pulling at her with no results. She saw the mirror getting closer and closer. Then she saw nothing. Sarah's body went slack from fainting before she disappeared into the mirror. The mirror slammed to the floor with the force, shattering into millions of fragments. Evie, who was in her room listening to her music, heard nothing.

Evie put down her new book and stretched. Her stomach growled reminding her that she hadn't eaten all day. "I hear you. I think leftover pizza sounds good."

She went out her door into the hall and felt the crunch of glass beneath her feet. "What the...what happened here?" she said to herself, glad she wasn't barefoot. "Mom? Mom!Huh. I guess she isn't home yet."

Evie went to the kitchen to get the broom and dustpan and went back upstairs to clean up the glass shards. She was almost finished when her Uncle Toby walked in the door. "Hey Evie."

"Hi, Uncle Toby. Hey have you heard from my mom? She isn't home. She went to register me for school and she hasn't been back since."

"No I haven't. Her car is here so she has to be around somewhere. What happened up there?"

"I have no idea. I came out of my room to get something to eat and found it like this. She's not here. I looked for her. Can you call her to see where she is?"

"Sure." Toby dialed Sarah's number.

A shrill ringing came from upstairs near where the mirror was. Evie climbed the stairs and searched for the sound. She looked behind a bookshelf and found her mother's phone had slid behind it. "That's odd. She never leaves without her phone. And what was it doing behind the bookshelf?"

"You know maybe she threw her phone and hit the mirror. That would explain how it got broken and why her phone was behind the shelf. She is having a hard time too. Maybe she went for a walk to clear her head and lost track of time. Just give her a bit. She'll show up."

"Yeah, okay." She said distantly. "I'm going to go to my room. Let me know if you hear from her."

"Will do."

Sarah woke with a gasp. She looked around her trying to get her bearings. Nothing seemed familiar, but it was dark and hard to see. "Ugh, what happened?" she said bringing her hand to her head. It was pounding. She stood up and began to search for a light. Squinting, she slowly moved around until she came across a lamp. She turned it on and it cast a soft light throughout the small room. The room had stone walls and floor. In one corner there was a pile of hay covered with a sheet. Next to it was a little wooden table that the lamp she just turned on was set on. Toward the middle of the room there was another wooden table that was a little bigger than the one by the makeshift bed. This one had two little wooded chairs placed next to it. On this table there was a plate of food and a glass with some sort of liquid in it. Suddenly she saw a shadow move from the corner of her eye. She looked over and saw nothing. "Hello? Hello? Is anyone there?"

The shadow appeared again, only this time it didn't disappear. It began to take shape into something very familiar and very terrifying.

This is my first fanfiction I have written. I hope you all like it. Will continue upon request for more. Not sure if it's good enough to continue.


End file.
